


Exasperating Me Lovingly

by DominikaDecember



Series: Sugden-Dingle Household [6]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Background Drama, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, interrupted fun times, kids ruin everything don't they?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:42:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24125341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DominikaDecember/pseuds/DominikaDecember
Summary: One perefectly normal morning Robert is forced to stop his husband from cooking for the sake of their children's sanity.
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: Sugden-Dingle Household [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718059
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	Exasperating Me Lovingly

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Hope you enjoy this little fluff piece. Kudos and comments mean everything to me. Thank you so much for everyone's support!!!!!!

One bright and sunny morning in July, Robert Sugden found himself waking up to an odd pain pushing down on his chest. As he blinked the sleep away from his mind, he noticed a pair of very familiar blue green eyes hovering above him. 

"I think he's up." He heard a small voice somewhere to his left whisper. The eyes that were staring at him crinkled and started zooming in as the face that owned the eyes moved close enough for their nose and Robert's to be pressed together. 

"Daddy." The face whispered into him, a breath of warm air falling on Robert. 

"Why?" He gruffed out in a hoarse voice as the weight of Ada Sugden-Dingle was still pressing down on his chest.

"You need to come down." The little face looked at him in all seriousness. Robert felt his finger being licked by an animal that should definitely not be in his bedroom. "Daddy is talking about cooking. He got out a big book and is reading it to the baby." Ada put her little hands on Robert's cheeks. "We cannot chance the oven breaking down again. Auntie Vic promised to help us bake cupcakes for school." Robert felt his daughter squeeze his cheeks painfully. "Daddy, we need those cupcakes. I said that I will raise more money than Seb's form and I cannot lose." The little girl practically growled.

"Alright." Robert agreed and pushed his daughter off him to the side, getting up. He noticed Roscoe and Jackie standing to the side smiling happily. "Why is he here?" Robert asked his other daughter pointing to the dog. 

"Moral support, daddy." The nine year old replied patting the dog's head. "We weren't sure you weren't going to bite our skin of our nose." Robert rolled his eyes and stood up, grabbing a shirt off the floor in the process as his daughters followed him downstairs. The older man frowned as he saw his husband and their sons sitting at the table, looking at a massive book. 

"What's this?" Seb looked up at his father with concern written all over his face as Aaron flipped the page. 

"What's it look like?" His husband replied not looking up. Robert stifled a yawn and sat down at the table, stealing Aaron's mug full of tea. "Oi, that's mine." 

"Go outside to play." Robert said to Seb who immediately reached for little Caleb, taking him from Aaron's arms not listening to his father's protests, and rushing out the door with the girls and the dog following suit. Robert waited for the door to close before raising his eyebrows at the younger man who made a face in return. 

"You got something you want to say?" Aaron spat out. 

"Yeah but I'm thinking it might be best to keep my trap shut considering your sunny morning disposition." The older man cracked, staring at Aaron patiently. 

"Oh, like you're any better. I practically have to walk on eggshells around you till you've had your morning brew." 

"Aaron." Robert said softly. The younger man took a deep breath and closed the book with a thud, the table trembling slightly under the weight. 

"I had a row with Paddy." 

"Another one?" Robert asked surprised, Aaron nodding in reply. "What's this one been about?" 

"Who knows?" Aaron sighed, his head resting on his hands, looking absolutely dejected. "Take your pick of any of our fall outs and try to make sense. I just hate that me and him are constantly at odds lately." The younger man admitted with a sad face. "He's my dad. I don't want fight with him." Robert reached out to take Aaron's hand, the younger man meeting him half way and stroked his thumb on the back of Aaron's palm. 

"I know." Robert told him. "You'll sort it out, you two. If me and Andy can..." Aaron snorted and rolled his eyes. Robert grinned at his husband, a warm feeling spreading in his chest seeing the younger man's mood lifting. "It'll be alright."

"Yeah. I guess me and him just need to sort out whatever is going on." Aaron smiled at Robert, spellbinding the older man for a few moments. Robert would never get tired of that smile. "As long as my mum don't get involved." 

"So you're good?" 

"I'm gonna have to be, aren't I?" Aaron pulled away, taking back his mug. "Think I nearly scared Ada half to death." Robert slid the book over to himself, it was a fairy tale themed cooking book. He flipped through a few pages interested. "I found it on the shelf, that." Aaron pointed at the book. "I think it may have been an anniversary prezzie from Vic and Adam and we just never looked at it." 

"Shame. There's some good stuff in here. Will have to try it out." Robert concluded, closing the book and looking at his husband with a small smirk. "I've gotta have a shower. The girls woke me up before I had a chance to." Robert raised one eyebrow suggestively at Aaron who blushed, a smile creeping up onto his face. "Want to help me out?" 

"Because showering is a two person activity now, is it?" Aaron laughed standing up and heading for the staircase, Robert steps behind him. 

"I'm in need of your assistance, dear husband." Robert joked as they made their way back up to their bedroom, closing the door. He leaned against the door pulling on Aaron's pj bottoms to tug him close their mouths meeting half way. Aaron reached behind Robert, locking the door and let his hand travel to Robert's arse making the older man hum happily. 

Robert's hands came to rest on Aaron's hips as they continued to kiss each other. He loved kissing the younger man. It was one of his favourite activities to do with his husband. He could kiss Aaron for hours and not let up for air, Aaron's stubble grazing his own face softly. 

Aaron pushed himself closer, his thigh in between the older man's legs, making Robert's cock stir in response. Their kissing growing more heated with the lust and greed the two men had for each other. Robert clawed at Aaron's shirt, trying to tug it off without breaking apart for too long, the younger man finally getting the message and taking the shirt off quickly. Robert's mouth moved to Aaron's neck, teasing and sucking on the sensitive skin. 

He pushed the younger man back towards the bed, Aaron falling with a dull thud and a grin on his face, his eager eyes following Robert's movements as the older man took off his shirt and threw it aside. Robert climbed on top of Aaron, momentarily appreciating the image of his husband laid out for him like that before bending down to meet Aaron's mouth again in a filthy kiss with their saliva dancing in between their tongues sloppily. He made his way down Aaron's body with his hands, tracing Aaron's faded scars gently and stopped at the younger man's right nipple. He grinned against Aaron's mouth as he heard a sharp intake that told him he has reached one of the more sensitive areas of Aaron's body. 

They have known each other so well but the noises were always a pleasant surprise to Robert's ears. 

Aaron's hands moved up the back of Robert's thighs, squeezing them gently and sending goose bumps down Robert's arms at the thought of how powerful the younger man could be. 

"I want you." Robert gasped out meeting his beautiful husband's blue eyes. 

"You fucking better." Aaron grinned, his hands travelling to Robert's arse squeezing harder and making the older man groan. 

"I need to ride you." Robert insisted feeling his husband's hands through the fabric of his boxers and Aaron hard underneath him savouring the feel that he made his husband's body react like that. Aaron made a noise in the back of his throat as Robert's tongue made its' way to his nipple, sucking softly and biting gently. The younger man's hips bucking slightly at the actions. 

"Robert." Aaron breathed. 

"Daddy!" They startled as multiple knocks started banging on their door. The two men frozen exchanging panicked looks. 

"Go away!" Robert shouted, closing his eyes and resting his head on Aaron's chest regretting in that moment ever wanting to have children. The younger man tracing his back with soft fingers whilst the other hand entangled itself at the back of Robert's head in his hair. 

"Daddy! Seb is going on the quadbike tomorrow with Uncle Adam but he won't take me!" Aaron rolled his eyes hearing his daughter's complaint. 

"Your best mate just caused a war between our children." Robert told his husband and climbed off him, sitting next to him. Aaron sat up himself with a sour face. 

"Daddy!" Ada banged on the door again, tears lacing her voice. "It's not fair! I want to go on the quadbike!" The two men looked at each other taking deep breaths. Aaron moved into Robert's space and placed a soft kiss on his mouth. 

"Later, yeah?" Robert nodded disappointed as his husband put his shirt back on and pointed to their bathroom. "Thought you needed to shower." 

"It's not as fun when it's by myself." Robert sulked closing the bathroom door. He could hear over the water as Aaron spoke softly to their daughter to calm her down. 

He smiled to himself under the warm spray. With the kids, the two men had to control themselves quite often putting their sex life to the side. But he wouldn't have it any other way. Robert was happy with his family, his life and utterly in love with his husband and nothing would ever change that.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: dominikadecember


End file.
